So Alice
by MiaSchr
Summary: Alice throws a party...


**Hey, thank you for reading this story. Review if it's the right thing for you to do! I would never get mad at anyone.**

Renesmee is about 6 years, that means the look of 16 in human years. The story is written from her point of view.

**I do not own the characters or anything that wasn't my idea! ** Thx 

**So Alice**

"What do you think? Good? Bad? Come on! Just say something...", I said, offended.

"I really don't think... its the right thing for the party... Bad thing that we can't ask Alice!", Rosalie responded after a few seconds. She wasn't someone who could criticize well.

"Yeah. It is. Okay, next dress."

We were watching for a good outfit for Alice's birthday party. She wanted to celebrate it because she liked organizing and just because she was Alice. I could empathize that. I was a lot like her.

I had a few dresses available. The one I had already tried on was black and strapless. It was covered with glitter and sparkled in the light. It was too dark for a party like that. We would celebrate in the sun and the dress wouldn't shine then. It would look like it was brown.

The one I tried on now was dark blue with a few black roses on my waist. Its neck holder was light blue. I liked it but I really didn't think it would fit.

"And this one?" I tried to smile but I already knew her answer.

"Next", she said and handed me the pink one. It was strapless, too. It was short and wasn't even reaching my knees. It had a wrap of tulle around it. The tulle was purple and fit perfectly to the pink.

"Is this one better? Or shall I try the next?", I asked, curious what she thought. It was _my_ favorite.

"Wow. That's just right!", she jumped to her feet, because she wanted to leave soon.

"Really?" I turned a pirouette so she could see better.

"Yeah, let's buy it!", she said. She already had an outfit and she wanted to go home. She didn't like too long shopping trips.

"Okay. What about the accessoires?" I wouldn't give in. Rosalie looked shocked now.

"Not today! Not with me! Ask someone else! Sorry." She was exhausted, so her tone was a little bit limp.

"Aw. Okay let's go to the cash register.", I said coolly. Sometimes I felt like her after 5 hours of intense shopping.

We went to pay and then hurried to Rose's car. Better said: She hurried to escape my plans and I followed. We put our dresses to the back seat and drove home fast.

Back home Alice came to us. Her eyes glittered.

"Nice dresses. Just right." You really couldn't hide anything from her. That was so Alice.

"Thanks. What will you wear?", I asked curious.

"Surprise!" That was unfair. We wouldn't hide anything from her. Okay...We couldn't.

"Hey, that isn't fair at all.", I was mad at her but not seriously.

"You're welcome!", she said quickly and danced out of the room. I could barely hold back a laughter.

I went to our cottage to put my dress into my closet. Mom had given hers to me because she didn't need it at all. It was really full of clothes and shoes. I liked it to shop with Alice the whole day. She enjoyed it to go with me, because I was more enthusiastic than Rose. We were good friends. As good as Alice and Momma were. Alice celebrated everything and everyone. She _loved_ partys.

I liked partys, too. You could dance and laugh and be happy. But I didn't burn at the next opportunity to make a party.

My Mom didn't like it that I was very different from her. I liked to dance, to play ball games and to shop. All things she didn't like. I looked like my Dad, too. Except for my eyes. They were as brown as hers had been, while she was human.

I went back to the house and helped Esme fix the girlandes. The party would start tomorrow evening.

Alice had invited the Denali Coven. I liked to see them again. Last summer they were here and it was funny and interesting. I didn't know many _other_ vampires who hunted animals. Jacob had no big problem with them. Oh, right, Jacob was invited, too. He's like part of the family. I liked him soo much. My stomach jumped when I saw him. I didn't think he felt the same way.

He was like a brother, too...

But never mind! He was always near me. That counted.

I tried to help Alice as good as possible, too. I wanted to forget the time so the party would come sooner.

I was exhausted this evening when I went to bed. I fell asleep after a few minutes. I had strange dreams, but I couldn't remember them when I woke up.

Noon before the party 

We were working on the music when the Denalis came. Carlisle went to greet them warmheartedly. They were at the front of our house. They praised the decoration. It _was_ beautiful. The pink roses and yellow lilys were the crown of it. They were everywhere. Alice had been in her element. The lilac was in vases on the tables. Alice had made a big thing of it. She even bought food. The only ones who needed it were me and Jacob. As I said: She liked organizing.

Our garden was now a colossal flower pot. Momma didn't like it and so she wasn't in the garden since. I would've decorated it like this, too. I thought like Alice often.

Momma was trying to find a good excuse to be absent, as always.

Alice hadn't invited many others. Maybe Grandpa was coming, too, but that was all. I was excited about Grandpa coming here, so I hoped it would be evening soon.

"That looks good as ever. Alice, you are quite good in decorating!", Kate praised. Garrett nodded.

"Tell me something I don't know. Nice to see you all. Great presents you've got. Thank you." They all laughed about Alice's gift. Alice would be Alice.

"How are you? Everything alright? Something new?", Carlisle asked them. He was the one who had the most connections to others.

"Nothing important...Nothing you don't know.", Tanya answered. Carlisle seemed to know what she was talking about. I didn't. It was none of my business, either.

"Come in. You don't have to stay outside, dear ones.", Esme offered. She couldn't bear to see them standing there.

"Thank you! We know that.", Carmen said to Esme. She smiled and Esme relaxed just a little bit.

"Hey everyone. What's up?", I piped up. I hadn't greeted them, yet.

The greetings and questions started again. I answered each of them politely.

When the party started, Alice was commanding everyone to give her the presents. That was another thing that was typically Alice. She always led everyone.

She thanked everyone and invited us all to dance. Then grandpa called and excused himself. He was going fishing and couldn't come. He talked to Alice shortly and hung up then. We went back to the dance floor. I was the first who took Alice's invitation to dance. Jasper joined us, too. The others came later. Momma couldn't escape Alice and was sitting in a corner tiffing. Daddy was with her. I knew Alice would beg and plead until she would agree to dance.

Alice had three different outfits for the party. The first she wore was a shiny blue backless dress, that reached the ground. After three hours or so, she changed it into another dress. It was black, covered with glitter and was as long as mine was. The last outfit was a pink, knee length skirt and a purple tank top. She dressed it up with a light blue scarf. The colors were a little different from the colors of my dress. I really liked her fashion style.

"Please Bella! Please, please, please! For me? Come on. It's my birthday." I heard Alice beg my Mom.

"No. I do not like dancing. No way!", she replied. My Mom was hard at this point.

"Aw, Bella. Could you do it for me? Please.", she pleaded again.

I watched their conversation for quite a while. After a while I got bored and I so started to talk to Garrett and Kate. They were an amazing pair. It was better than cinema! They were discussing each word. You could listen to them for hours without getting bored.

I decided to join Jake. He was standing aside. I wanted to be near him now. He looked too lonely.

I asked him for a dance. He agreed. It was funny to dance with him, because he often stumbled over his own feet or stepped on my feet. My heard fluttered and I liked the feeling. I was dreaming with open eyes. I couldn't look away from his face. I was floating on cloud nine. I didn't notice anything but him.

So the party passed and we were dancing the whole time. Jake got better with each title. He looked at his feet the whole time, afraid to do something wrong. I looked at his face. It was so beautiful. As beautiful as Alice's. When he looked up I flushed. Emmett would've laughed, if he would have been here. But he was out hunting, fortunately.

It also was embarrassing that Daddy could read all my thoughts. He smiled while I was thinking this and shrugged.

I didn't care. I did like Jake and I would stick to it. It was a perfect moment and Dad wouldn't ruin it. He couldn't. It was too perfect. There were only Jake and I. Nothing could annoy me today...

The Denalis were gone when we stopped dancing. We hadn't noticed how late it became. We decided to go back to the others. Alice used the chance to get me for a fashion show with her new items. Momma said it was too late and I had to go to bed. I wasn't really tired, but I was to dreamy to play dress up. I was saying goodbye to everyone, especially to Alice and Jake. Alice was a little bit angry at Momma. That had several reasons.

We would do the fashion show another time. I had promised Alice that.

At our cottage in my little room, I fell asleep and dreamed about fashion trips, but mostly about the one person I loved the most: Jacob Black.


End file.
